Harry Potter at Columbia Middle School
by MysterySkittle
Summary: heh. Okay, permission to flame is granted. I suck, I know, but hey! Okay, this is what happens when the trio ends up at my school, sits in MY ROW and trouble ensuing that bugs me. Especially science class and the Math Lady.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter Meets My Middle School  
  
A/N- okay, feel free to flame me for writing stupid things... but I just was thinking how weird it would be if the HP characters somehow ended up in my middle school (CMS or Columbia Middle) Also, I took out all last names... for obvious reasons  
except teachers cause it don't include first names and stuff  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot! heh. These are all either REAL people or characters that belong to JKR. *sob* We'll have to push them all back to third year time however... for I'm only 13  
______________________________________________________  
  
  
Section/Chapter One---My school and the Mayhem that Ensues there  
  
"Orange Sherbert," Catie was saying, "Is probably my favorite."  
  
"Mine too," I said, "Though Rainbow is also good. What about you Laura?"  
  
"I don't like sherbert," she replied, as if we were acting babyish, then she took an orderve out of her little tupperware, homemade lunch, and asked, "Orderve?" I looked down at my school lunch and saw the fries.  
  
"If there's a choice between some weird orderve and french fries, I'll have to pick the fries," I replied.  
  
"Me too," Said Kristina.  
  
"Me three," said Rob.  
  
"Me four," said Derek.  
  
"Me five," said Alex.  
  
"Sadly," Said Laura, "I go to a ghetto school where people perfer french fries over orderves."  
  
"Happily," I said, "I go to a ghetto school where people perfer french fries over orderves." Laura rolled her eyes, and then I couldn't help it but I coughed something that sounded strangely like BURNT!  
  
"Hey Daniel, do you think that Elrond is sexy as crap?" Kristina asked Daniel, our resident red-headed dictionary. Daniel looked mortified at being asked if he thought another guy was sexy.  
  
"As crap?" I queried, apparently that was on everyone else's mind too, "What is this guy really bad looking, or do you just find crap sexy?" Kristina had to laugh. (for further information, Kristina likes Hugo Weaving, though she often refers to him as Elrond and I often refer to him as that old guy you like)  
  
Mrs. Boyer (my least favorite teacher)(who teaches me pre-algebra), motioned for us to go back to class. I hate the way she does that. I hate her in general. As we returned to our 5th period class (which just so happens to be Mrs. Boyer's) we saw three new kids. One was a red head, though he was much taller than our other dictionary one. One had black hair, he was a guy too, and the other was of the female sex, with big bushy brown hair and bucked teeth.  
  
"We have three new students today." Mrs. Boyer announced, "Harry, Ron, and Hermione." (a/n- I'm pretending none of us have read the books)  
  
I leaned over to Laura, "What kind of name is Hermione?" I sniggered, my name, Robin, wasn't exactly conventional like Kate or Anna. I saw my worst enemy, Andrea, sniggering at the three new kids, I just imagined her picking out every detail of their appearance to pick on, I knew this because she liked to do that, she did it to me every day, about one little pimple, or my glasses when my eyes were hurting from contacts or my braces (not that she can talk, she has them too), so I decided to be nice.  
  
"Robin," I looked up, the math lady (commonly known as Mrs. Boyer, I only call her the math lady in my head) was talking to me, "I picked you to show them their classes, as they're in most of your classes, and you have one of the highest averages in this class." I looked at Laura. She was in all of my classes but one, but she was failing Pre-Algebra (more commonly known as math), I guess that makes her un-eligable. There were five seats in the back row. I was the only kid who got to sit in the back row, because for some reason, the math lady had taken a liking to me. She showed them where to sit. ON MY ROW! I heaved, and tried not to go attack her for invading my space. Trying to do that was very difficult. One of them even sat RIGHT next to me! do you beleive the nerve? It was the boy with black hair. I scanned him. He wasn't exactly what I would call cute, but then again, I wasn't exactly what any guy would call cute.  
  
"Hi," he looked at me, immediatly, I stopped scanning, and then nodded to him and went on with taking notes. The Math Lady was discussing something about percentages.  
  
I half wished I wasn't in math right now, then I could talk to Laura, you see, most of my teachers are pretty laid back with the "gifted" kids, and I can talk most of the day. But The Math Lady was a totally different story, she was always stressed and I always thought she needed a vacation, but she sort of grew on you. I'm not sure how exactly, but she did. After her whole lesson, she let us go to the toilets. Thank the good Lord too. I really had to pee, and my hair was no doubt messed up.  
  
When I looked in the mirror after well, doing my business, my hair was curling again. It does that if I don't comb it enough, and it curls when I get stressed. People recognize that. They'll tell me, "Robin, you're hair is curling, what's wrong?" that is so weird.  
  
That new girl came out of the last toilet. She went to the other mirror right next to the one I was using. She was taller than me. My mirror was taller. She was bending over, and I was standing on tiptoe. I offered to switch, we did.  
  
"Hi, I'm Robin," I said, as kindly as possible, she HAD sat on my row.  
  
"Hermione," she said, "Hermione Granger, you're the one who's in alot of my classes?"  
  
"Apparently..." I said, "Hey, what's up with that accent, did you like move from, like, Canada?"  
  
"Britain!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Ah... hmm... why're you in a little small Georgia town again then?"  
  
She shrugged. Vague answers. I hate them.  
  
"What's your last name?" she asked me.  
  
I whispered it in her ear. (a/n, I would, but hey, if you knew my whole name AND my school, you'd be able to track me down and kill me in a heartbeat)(not that I think you would)  
  
"Irish?" she asked, What was she? a dictionary of surnames and their origins?  
  
"Yeah," I said, "But I'm mostly French, Cajun really. We have the BEST food when I go back to Louisianna. I can't wait for Master's Week." (master's week is what we call spring break in Augusta, if you've never heard of the Master's Tournament, look it up. It's a golfing thing. I've seen Tiger Woods's car. heehee)  
  
"Master's Week?"  
  
"Spring Break, sister. We need to get back, what do you have next period?"  
  
"Mrs. Lillis, Language Arts," she read off of a schedule.  
  
"I have her second period, but my ex has her next, that's Rob, he's pretty cool, for an ex-boyfriend." I said.  
  
"Which one is he?" We came out of the restrooms, my hair was perfect, and I pointed out Rob and told him to be nice. He's kind of pushy otherwise.  
  
I met the two new boys. They were both in my next period class. Biology/Life Science. We were learning about sex cells.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
A/N- Okay, that was long, tedious and dull, but give me a break! 


	2. Chapter 2---Science

HP at CMS Part 2  
  
Mrs. Flowers (I've always loved her name) was talking about sperm cells in science that day, which made, personally, my skin crawl. I didn't think that that should be discussed in a public school with a co-ed class, but that was just me.  
  
My hair had managed to escape me again, and I had gotten Laura to put it back up, even though it was difficult for her as her hair is so cooperative and she wasn't used to my flyaways.  
  
I, Thank God, did NOT sit on the back row, and was happy when the two new kids were placed back there (mostly because everywhere else was taken).  
  
Though, I DID sit in the coldest seat in the classroom, and I shivered throughout the entire lesson periodically.  
  
Smiling over at Laura, I thought about my next story I would write, It was only in the forming, but It wasn't so bad so far, I was pretty sure that it would be a smash hit in Language Arts class, but I could've been wrong.  
  
"Now," Mrs. Flowers said, "I want you to divide into groups of four." A GROUP ACTIVITY! I loved group activities. They were like salvation from taking notes.  
  
I quickly dodged across the room and sat behind Laura, her seat is on the backrow.   
  
We SOMEHOW ended grouped up with the new red head, and Starlah, I didn't mind so much Starlah, because she was my friend, but the guy, Ron, scared me quite frankly.  
  
Laura was being pushy and sort of driftyish as usual, getting snappy quite often, and then she told me my hair was falling out again. Starlah, as usual decided to copy my answers instead of helping with the experiment, and Ron, he was sort of quiet, but he was a help.  
  
I, quite out-of-character, was day dreaming, about Derek. He's really sweet.  
  
I dropped a pair of tweezers, and bent to pick them up, but apparently, Ron had too, because as soon as I had started back up, I bumped my head into his.  
  
"Ouch!" I exclaimed hurted, "Sorry," I mumbled, then went back to work. Laura giggled, I glared at her, and she continued to giggle, less annoyingly.  
  
"Stupid muggle," I could hardly make out the words, but that was what he said 'stupid muggle', whatever that meant...  
  
"I'm not sure, does this one go here, or here?" I asked, I had found that everyone wanted to lay back while I worked, instead of helping.  
  
"Of course it goes there..." Ron mumbled, apparently not caring.  
  
"WELL!" I huffed, "If I never met a ruder person than you, I'd be happier than... than..." problem with me is, I can always think up insults, but I can never deliver them properly, I always trip up over my words.  
  
"Robin, Robin, Robin," Laura said, apparently ammused, "You needn't even try to insult people, you KNOW you're no good at it."  
  
I grumbled something in return, but she didn't hear it, and I, personally was glad.  
  
After a while of hesitant silence, the bell rang, and we headed out to the busses. I hurried off as usual, trying to reach the bus as quickly as possible, when I tripped over something---correction, someone. Trouble with me is, when I walk, I don't look down-forward, I look straight-forward, therefore, often walk into things that would have been in plain view had I been looking at my feet. I once walked into the janitor cart, and dropped my books into it. My books got all soggy and disgusting too.  
  
"I'm SO sorry," I tried, but then, as I would have my luck, I stopped and glared. It was Ron. He was REALLY starting to annoy me.  
  
"That's all right," he said, almost kindly.  
  
"I'll be off then," I ended the conversion with a bit of arogance and walked loftily to my bus. 


End file.
